


a day in the life

by besully (Briar_Elwood)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Ciri has two dads and one mom, Day Seven, Day Six, Destiny, Found Family, Geraskier Week, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Elwood/pseuds/besully
Summary: Geraskier Week Days Six and Seven: Found Family/Destiny“How were your studies today?” Geralt asks Ciri.“Yen and I worked on meditation,” Ciri says. “And Jaskier taught me Fishmonger’s Daughter.”“Snitch!” Jaskier cries out.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 301





	a day in the life

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't get the Found Family and Destiny prompts to separate so... Have them as one.

The sun is already set by the time Geralt gets home. There’s a chill in the air and cicadas are chirping. The view of the house is quite welcome and the warmth when he steps inside even more so. Jaskier is there before Geralt even closes the door.

“What’s for dinner?” he asks. Geralt presents his kill.

“Venison.”

Jaskier eyes the carcass with a smile. “Nice. What can I do?”

“I’ll have Yen start a fire,” Geralt says. “Could you send Ciri to the kitchen? I want her to help me prepare the carcass.”

Jaskier gives a little salute. “Yessir!”

* * *

With everyone pitching in, the meal is quite delicious and quite filling. The conversation at the table is lively, and the fire at the hearth is warm and cozy. _Home_ is the best way to describe it, and the fact was that was exactly how they all described it.

“How were your studies today?” Geralt asks Ciri.

“Yen and I worked on meditation,” Ciri says. “And Jaskier taught me Fishmonger’s Daughter.”

“Snitch!” Jaskier cries out as Geralt turns to give him a disapproving look. Ciri giggles.

“Well, it’s more fun than meditation,” she says with a shrug. Yen looks highly offended.

“And to think I thought you my favorite daughter,” the sorceress says dramatically. “Meditation is necessary for you to learn how to harness your power.”

“Oh, so, you’ve never meditated a day in your life then, huh?” Jaskier says. Yen tosses him a glare, but both Jaskier and Ciri are laughing too hard to notice.

Geralt watches the three of them with a fond smile. It’s been about a year since he and Ciri found each other. While searching for Yennefer, they’d found Jaskier (and Geralt had apologized profusely). Geralt had wanted to continue on to Kaer Morhen, but Yen and Jas had already grown attached to the princess. So Yen found them a secluded cottage with a small garden and a decently large open space for sword practice, and the four of them settled down.

Someday they would leave. Someday the world would interfere. Perhaps the war would find them. A monster would attack. Someone they knew would come looking for them. But for now, they stayed and lived as any other normal family would.

* * *

“All right, off to bed with you,” Geralt said later that night, long after he liked to let Ciri stay up. Ciri hops to her feet without complaint.

“Yen, it’s your turn!” she calls and scurries off to her room. Yen laughs and runs after her. Every night, the three adults took turns telling Ciri a story or two. It was a valuable part of her education, Jaskier insisted, and neither Yen nor Geralt disagreed. Geralt watches the two of them disappear into Ciri’s room and then sets back to cleaning the kitchen. After a moment, Jaskier appears in his line of vision.

“What are you thinking about?” he asks quietly, looking somewhat concerned. Geralt was getting worse at hiding his thoughts and emotions the longer he spent time here, but he couldn’t get himself to care.

“Witchers don’t make attachments,” he says softly. “Not just because we’re always on the road, and not just because the risk of getting killed is higher. People don’t like witchers as a general rule. So we don’t make attachments.”

Jaskier watches him, and Geralt avoids his gaze.

“And now, here I am. With a husband,--” (Jaskier knocks his shoulder gently) “--a wife, and a daughter. A family.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Jaskier asks. He’s not hurt, he’s not even curious. He’s just pointing out the facts to Geralt who looks up at him finally and smiles.

“No. Destiny intervened, and I’m grateful.”

Jaskier beams. “Good. I’m grateful too.”

Witcher don’t make attachments, it’s true. But most witchers weren’t Geralt. Most witchers would run from destiny--and, it’s true, Geralt did at first. But then destiny found him, and he stopped running. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ loralielo


End file.
